Apples
by xFeedMePoisonedCandyx
Summary: One-shot, Crona's POV. There was once a very bad little girl who had a lovely mother. And because her mother was so kind, and the little girl was so bad, it was only right that the little girl did what her mama told her. Wasn't it?


**Title: **Apples

**Author: **xFeedMePoisonedCandyx

**Pairings/Characters: **Crona, Marie, one-sided Stein/Medusa

**Warnings: **kind of creepy, and very very weird. Slight spoilers.

**Summary:** There was once a very bad little girl who had a very lovely mother. And because her mother was so kind, and the little girl was so bad, it was only right that the little girl did what her mama told her. Becuase that way she could make up for being such a bad girl.

**A/N: **ah, the age old question. Is Crona a boy or a girl? Personally, I'm inclined to believe girl. He/she/it is a girl for the sake of this story. First Soul Eater fic --;;

* * *

_There once was a little girl, who was a very lucky little girl._

_She had a mother who loved her very much._

_But this little girl, she was no good. She wasn't good at all._

_Her mother tried very hard to fix her; to make her into a good girl, but still the girl was bad._

_It wasn't her mother's fault._

_It was the girl's._

_She was all wrong._

_Her mother was very angry with her._

_Her mother knew that as long as she was such a bad girl, no-one would want her._

_Her mother didn't want her either._

_----_

In the end, it all came down to what Medusa wanted.

If Medusa wanted the Kisshin resurrected, then she would get it.

If Medusa wanted Shibusen to be burnt to the ground and all the students to go up in flames with it, then she would strive day and night until it was done.

And if Medusa-sama wanted Marie-sensei to be made to suffer for trying to steal Stein-hakasen away; well then, it was Crona's job to make sure that she suffered, wasn't it?

Wasn't it?

For some reason, this time Crona wasn't sure Medusa should get what she wanted. If she did, then it would mean Marie-sensei getting hurt. She didn't want that. Marie was kind, and lovely; and no matter what Crona did wrong, she never once told her she was bad or wicked or any of the things that Medusa called her.

But she was wrong. Crona _was_ bad and wicked.

She put a snake in Marie's tea.

She didn't stop Marie from drinking it.

She watched sweet, trusting Marie-sensei lift the cup to her lips, and for one wild second – a second where Crona felt that she just might not care what her mother thought – she envisioned jumping up and smacking that treacherous cup out of that sweet, trusting hand.

'Don't drink it, Marie-sensei!' she'd cry, 'it's poisoned!'

But of course she didn't. Because then she'd have to say; 'I poisoned it.'

And what would Marie think of that? She'd think Crona was a terrible, terrible, evil person. Which she was. But if she didn't say anything, then she could keep pretending to everyone that she was good. Was that better? To lie to people and pretend to be nice, but really do wicked things behind their backs? Or should she just admit it, and let them throw her out now, before mama decided that she wanted someone else hurting?

She didn't know.

But she could never admit to Marie what she'd done. It was too awful. Even if it was done for Medusa.

Especially if it was for Medusa.

So Crona sat and watched and burned inside with the shame and the guilt, as Marie sipped delicately at the tea, completely oblivious to what she was really drinking.

Poor Marie-sensei, who just wanted to help Stein-hakasen, was going to be the cause of the man's ruin. The snake inside her would accelerate the professor's downward spiral into insanity. Marie would probably die.

And all because Medusa was jealous. She wanted Stein-hakasen all to herself; Crona could see that much. That's why she was doing this. That's why Crona had to hurt Marie-sensei.

Because mama was jealous.

Marie smiled sweetly – innocent and caring as always – and said that if that was all, then Crona was free to leave; and she hoped if Crona ever had a problem, she would come talk to Marie-sensei about it.

_I can't talk to you_, Crona wanted to cry out, _because I'll just end up hurting you even more. _

But of course, she didn't. She stayed silent and wicked.

She picked herself up of the sofa, her insides churning so badly it was as though she was the one who had swallowed a snake.

And she wanted to turn around and tell her: she wanted to scream out the words that were pushing against her lips. But she couldn't. Because Medusa would know what she'd done, and she'd get mad, and Marie-sensei would get mad as well, and then everything would fall apart – even more that it already was.

The truth was trying to burst out, and Crona was scared that she wouldn't be able to stop the words; that they'd come gushing and spewing out and make a horrible mess. But she bit her tongue and forced them down – forced them to the back of her throat and slammed her lips shut tight, so no honest words would be able to escape.

If she told, Medusa-sama would never understand.

But then, if she didn't tell, and they found out later what she'd done, Marie-sensei would never understand.

No-one could ever understand.

No-one could ever see that the reason Crona had done such wicked things, and was still doing them, and would continue doing them, was because she owed it to her mother. Her mother, who had raised her and cared for her, even though Crona had been such a bad, difficult child.

She owed everything to Medusa – anyone else would have tossed a bad child like Crona out onto the streets to starve. But not Medusa.

So when Medusa had asked, Crona couldn't refuse. Even though it made her weep inside to hurt Marie-sensei like that.

'_Ne, Crona-chan, don't you want mama to have the man she loves? Don't you want mama to be happy?'_

She did want Medusa to be happy. Medusa deserved it, for putting up with Crona for so long. But it didn't mean she had to enjoy doing it.

Deep down, Crona knew just what an evil person Medusa really was. She knew that she shouldn't do these wicked things. It was wrong: she knew that, really and truly.

But she did them anyway.

Which meant mama was right: Crona really was a bad girl.

Mama would be very proud. The apple does not fall far from the tree, as they say.

* * *

**Review yes? Let me know just how bad you thought it was. Unless you liked it, then tell me that instead :)**


End file.
